


Snorky

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Cosplay, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, mafia, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Косплей ОМП-мафиози пятидесятых.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 челлендж





	Snorky

**Author's Note:**

> Falcone (Фальконе) — фамилия босса из игры [Mafia II](https://mafia.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Mafia_%E2%85%A1). Snorky ( _англ._ элегантный, хорошо одетый) — одна из кличек Аль Капоне.


End file.
